neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Bleez
Bleez is a character in the DC Comics universe. History Origin During the Sinestro Corps War, Bleez was one of many people captured by the Sinestro Corps for torture and "amusement". Held on Ranx the Sentient City, Bleez was raped and tortured by the Sinestro Corps, but somehow managed to escape before Ranx was destroyed in the Battle of Mogo. Filled with rage over her mistreatment, Bleez was inducted into the Red Lantern Corps. She was among the strike force that ambushed the Green Lanterns transporting Sinestro back to Korugar for execution. Blackest Night During the Blackest Night, Bleez and the Red Lantern Corps fought alongside the other Corps against the Black Lantern Anti-Monitor. Brightest Day During the Brightest Day, Guy Gardner and Ganthet made a pact with Atrocitus to search for the Emotional Entities in response to a prophecy seen by Gardner. Gardner was sent to patrol the Unknown Sectors for the Entities, and Atrocitus sent Bleez to "help" him. When Gardner attempted to have himself purified of the red energy of Odym Bleez stopped him. The New 52 New Guardians In The New 52, Bleez was tasked with finding and recovering a red power ring that had mysteriously abandoned its bearer.Green Lantern--New Guardians #1 (Sept 2011) This assignment led her to confront Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, who had been chosen by the wayward ring as its new bearer. Subsequently, Bleez, along with representatives of the other Lantern Corps (including Arkillo, Munk, Glomulus, Fatality, and Saint Walker) tracked Rayner to Oa, intending to take back the stolen Red Lantern ring.Green Lantern--New Guardians #2 (Oct 2011) When they arrived on Oa, they became embroiled in a battle with the Guardians of the Universe, during which the Orange Lantern Corps attacked the Oan Citadel.Green Lantern--New Guardians #3-#4 (Nov-Dec 2011) As the battle escalated, Rayner ordered Munk of the Indigo Tribe to teleport the assembled Corps members away from Oa. They escaped to the planet of Okaara. When Saint Walker attempted to heal her with his blue power ring, Bleez fled and returned to Ysmault to report on what she had learned.Green Lantern--New Guardians #4 (Dec 2011) When she arrived on Ysmault, she was unable to communicate her findings to Atrocitus, due to the immense rage clouding her mind. Frustrated, Atrocitus threw her into the Blood Ocean of Ysmault, an act that restored not only her memories, but also her self-control, thus enabling her to fully be in control of her actions and behaviour. She later rejoined the other New Guardians as they fought the Archangel Invictus at the Orrery.Green Lantern--New Guardians #7 (March 2012) After Rayner convinced Invictus to let them go in exchange for assassinating Larfleeze, Bleez accompanied Rayner to Earth so that he could recharge his ring, which brought them into a brief conflict with Blue Beetle and an alien bounty hunter.Blue Beetle vol 6 #9 (April 2012) Afterwards, she returned to Ysmault on unspecified business, only to be brought back to the team by Munk on Rayner's orders.Green Lantern--New Guardians #11 (July 2012) She joined with the rest of the Guardians to defeat Larfleeze and Invictus, and was present when Sayd admitted to having stolen the six power rings in order to help Rayner learn to master the emotional spectrum so that he could save Ganthet. Like the other New Guardians, Bleez refused to have anything more to do with a team built on deceit and murder, and once again departed for Ysmault.Green Lantern--New Guardians #12 (Aug 2012) Red Lanterns In the aftermath of the War of the Green Lanterns and the death of the rogue Guardian Krona, Atrocitus felt his rage dimming, and feared that he might be losing control of his Corps.Red Lanterns #1 (Sept 2011) He decided to uplift one of his Red Lanterns, making them almost his equal. He chose Bleez as his new second-in-command, and hurled her into the Blood Ocean in order to restore her intellect and memories. After she emerged from the ocean, he took her back to her home planet of Havania, where she confronted Count Liib and Baron Ghazz, the men who had been responsible for her kidnapping and torture by the Sinestro Corps. After killing Ghazz, she and Atrocitus disagreed over Liib's fate. Bleez wanted to leave him alive and hunt him down later, but Atrocitus, uninterested in her 'subtleties', simply killed him outright.Red Lanterns #3 (Nov 2011) Despite this initial clash, events seemed to progress smoothly. Bleez was able to regain some measure of control over the Red Lanterns, but Atrocitus came to believe that she was manipulating the Corps for her own ends. When Atrocitus decided to immerse three more Red Lanterns in the Blood Ocean to keep Bleez in check, she attempted to dissuade him, noting that the trauma of regaining their memories might drive them insane.Red Lanterns #4 (Dec 2011) After Krona's body disappeared from Ysmault, Atrocitus attacked Bleez, believing her to be responsible. She held her own against him, causing the other Red Lanterns to realize that Atrocitus was losing his rage and his focus.Red Lanterns #6 (February 2012) Bleez subsequently seized control of the Corps, leading them on a galaxy-wide hunt for Sinestro, whom she held ultimately responsible for her condition.Red Lanterns #7 (March 2012) Powers and abilities Red Energy The rings use Red energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of red light. A Red Lantern's ring is one of the most powerful weapons in the known Universe. Red Lantern's ring, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. *'Rage Plasma:' The Red Lantern can vomit plasma, which has been described as napalm and acid mixed together, it burns away at anything.1 It can be surmised that is the internal rages effect on the blood. These flames burn even in space. The effect it has on living beings allows it to ignite the flames of rage in a victims' blood and has the effect of burning through an energy aura of an opponent as well as corrupting other power rings depleting them at an accelerated rate and greatly weakening the structures they create. *'Energy Projection:' The ring can be used to fire blasts of Rage energy. This power is unique as it takes the form of rage-energized blood. The ring can project this blood as a blast that has the effect of a concussive blast with high destructive capability. The weapon's power is more an indication of the Rage of the user, rather than their willpower. *'Energy Constructs:' The ring can form constructs of Rage energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's rage. A Red Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the appropriate amount of rage necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of red energy, which is a tangible form of pure rage, and they exist only as long as a Red Lantern is fueling it with their rage. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the rage of the Red Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. *'Force-Field:' The ring can create various force-fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic duties of the ring wielder, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. The force-field seems to be created instantaneously, whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. *'Flight:' By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. *'Rage Infection:' The Red Power Ring is capable of infecting others with the rage of the Red Lantern, which can lead to them being converted to the Red Lantern Cause. *'Rage Empowerment:' the Red Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Rage, can be manipulated by the ring user. A Red Lantern can detect the rage in the heart of others and by connection the heart that pumps that blood. The rage and hatred of an individual red lantern empowers their abilities as well as the rage and hatred of others. *'Black Lantern Resistance:' As the Black Lanterns favor attacking and killing their victims by ripping their hearts out, the Red Lanterns can survive the attack for as long as their wrath burns bright. Weaknesses *'Life-Support Dependency:' As the Red Power Ring assumes the functions of the heart, a Red Lantern cannot remove his ring without risking death. *'Uncontrollable Rage:' Before Atrocitus decided to grant thought to his lanterns, the Red Lanterns suffered from literal uncontrollable rage, due to red being on the farthest edges of the emotional spectrum they were unable to think clearly or be reasoned with. They rarely spoke, save for their leader Atrocitus, and often attack without distinction. Only the Red Lanterns Corps new recruits suffer from this rage. *'Hope Influence:' The Blue light of hope can extinguish the red flame and the power of a Red Lantern. *'Love Influence:' Love can be fatal to a red lantern. Being the opposite of anger, any Red Lantern who feels love for another being will immediately be rejected by their ring and die without its life support. In other media Television * Bleez appears in Green Lantern: The Animated Series voiced by Grey DeLisle. She is a member of the Red Lantern Corps. Video games * Bleez appears in DC Universe Online. * Bleez appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, voiced by Laura Bailey. Toys and Collectibles Bleez has appeared as a Heroclix figure in the War of Light set, and as a figurine in the DC Comics Super Hero Collection Blackest Night/Brightest Day line released by Eaglemoss Publications. A 12" statue of Bleez is set to be released in November 2015, as part of the DC Cover Girls line. References Category:Comics characters